


A normal night, just with warmth

by Pizzamuffindonutpeach33



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Canon X OC - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33/pseuds/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33
Summary: Sometimes, the best thing in the world is sleeping next to the person who makes you happy.





	A normal night, just with warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Fran doesn't belong to me! She belongs to blackgeekygirl on Tumblr! She's a really good artist and I definately reccomend following her!!

The stars look rather pretty tonight. they look like fireflies, only they burn brighter against the glowing black satin behind layers and layers of serene clouds above our heads. Sometimes, when it is specially dark, stars light up so much, their brilliance are mirrored from our dilated orbs. 

Werner liked looking at the stars, for they were just...fascinating. In every direction, there was a star. Should he fly into the universe, any way would be the right way. He tilted his head, gazing upward, eyes more open than they can be in the fullness of day, not looking at one star, yet somehow seeing them all at once.

...

The stars were beautiful, but they were really unhelpful getting one to sleep...which was pretty much why Werner was looking at them in the first place. 

He sighed, scratching his head. He didn't had a nightmare(rather, they seem to calm down), he wasn't hungry nor thirsty, and he wasn't dreading the next day. So why couldn't he sleep? 

He moved slightly to the left, thinking maybe he just needed to find a comfortable position. His eyes met Fran, who was fast asleep before him. 

Just by looking at her, his heart melted like butter on hot toast. He smiled, a sense of tenderness flowing through him quickly. 

...

He scooted very close to her, gently wrapping his arms around her, his head laying on her chest. He felt safe and protected in her arms, in her warmth. 

...Oh, that's what he needed, some warmth. He knew that, because a few seconds later, his eyes failed to stay open. 

Hah, that's kinda silly, putting it that way. 

...

But...Because her love is so whole, his missing pieces appear. Because her touch carries such passion, what was scarred becomes soft once more. Because she is steady and patient, his open scars have time to seal and vanish. Perhaps that is why they say love is such magic, this gift from the universe, this sweet addiction. It really does make one at ease. 

Werner swore, before he drifted off to sleep, he saw the faintest smile on Fran's lovely face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write c:


End file.
